


Never {rots} far from the tree

by Buttercup_ghost



Category: End Roll (Video Game)
Genre: Abuse, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Child Abuse, Cowardly Dream Ending, Guilt, I don't think it is, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Murder, Not, Past Child Abuse, Suicidal Thoughts, Survivor Guilt, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, ah well I already tagged it, and apparently I'm to lazy to delete the tag but not explain myself, arent these great tags, is it really survivors guilt if you're the murder?, poor Russell man, protect him, russell is my son and deserves better
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-18
Updated: 2016-10-18
Packaged: 2018-08-23 04:54:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8314651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Buttercup_ghost/pseuds/Buttercup_ghost
Summary: You always were a cowardly kid. But you guess it's not that surprising.Or, alternatively, how to live with corpses on strings [spoiler: you can't, not really]





	

**Author's Note:**

> THIS GAME REKT ME AND RUSSELL DESERVES BETTER THERE IS NO HAPPINESS ONLY SUFFERING AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

It's the last day, you think. The informant said as much, and although he didn't feel like the trust worthy type (he wasn't. He was a part of you of course, the guide taken from a piece of your own hollowed heart. Of course you didn't like him, of course you couldn't trust him, he was _you_ after all.) he hasn't said anything untrue persay (he was brutally honest, actually, in a way that only made your distain grow as he smirked at you. That smirk said it all; _I know more than you_ ) so you took him at his word. You depended on him, to a degree (that's what he wanted, you realized later on. It was almost funny, in a way. He was so desperate to be needed by someone who hated him, and someone he hated in the same.  
When you see the illusion of your mom with her filthy arms outstretched realize that your alike in that aspect. She pushes you away and you feel another pang of guilt as you finally understand. You guess that's another sin to add to the list.)

 _"Tell one."_  
You couldn't, no. You couldn't tell them. You knew it was cowardly, but you _couldn't_. They would hate you, and you know it's well deserved but you can't stand the thought. Though, at this point being loved might be even more painful. (You never thought what you wished for most would hurt _so much._ ) but, you knew, reality had nothing for you. The only thing that awaited was your aunt, cold and cruel, and blame. It wouldn't be fair to the families, for you to live and not them. (To be honest you didn't _want_ to live. If you got out you would probably just end up killing yourself anyways.) and, though you know that they're just illusions, you want them to be happy. You couldn't. _You couldn't._  
It would be like ripping away there happiness all over again  
So you didn't.

It was selfish to cling to the dream, and the guilt would undoubtedly eat you from the inside out, but you made your choice.

In the morning you didn't wake up.  
You stayed in the dream.

**Author's Note:**

> Man I should really stop impulsively starting new series I have a ton I'm still working on but fuck it. I can't really promise when this will update because my mental health is so bad right now like I want to die almost all the time lol please don't worry about me I can't deal with that so I'm adding lol to this so you guys aren't concerned is it working


End file.
